Ok That was weird
by The Quiet Listener
Summary: ACK! I'm 4 years old! Me and my friends somehow are in the Naruto world! Ugh. I hate being short. STOP LAUGHING ALEX!


**Ok… That was weird… Chappie 1**

TQL: The people in this fic will be Shana (Me), Alyssa (Friend), Jonathan (Weird friend) and Alex Zha. These are actual real people! I do not own Naruto!

The park. That is where this all began. Alyssa and I were sitting under a tree discussing our latest obsession: the anime, Naruto.

"Sasuke…" Alyssa, a TOTAL Sasuke-fangirl had a picture of him and was now holding it close to her face.

"Alyssa! Ugh! Forget about Sasuke!" I exclaimed.

"But Shana, Sasuke is SO cool! I can't believe you think he's perverted." Alyssa retorted. Our weird friend, Jonothan walked by.

"Sasuke's emo!" he called out, "Haku rules!" You see, Jonathan is a total Haku-fanboy. He said so himself that he'd be all over Haku if he was a girl. Err… she.

"Ugh!" scoffed Alyssa, "Sasuke is NOT emo! How could you say that?!?!" Jonathan just laughed. Alex Zha walked by.

"You guys are SO weird…" he noted, smirking.

"Hmph. Takes one to know one." I replied. Us two are always arguing.

"I didn't even say anything!" he exclaimed. I just rolled my eyes. "Whatever. So long, losers." When he turned around, I stuck my tongue out at his back.

"You are so immature, Shana." Said Jonathan. (My POV ends)

"Now you're siding with him?!?!" She exclaimed. Jonathan just blinked. "Hmph. Be that way then."

"He's right Shana." Said Alyssa. Alex Zha heard.

"See? Even your friends don't believe you!" He laughed. She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Go away!" She exclaimed.

"Just try and make me!" he replied back, crossing his arms, "It's a free country!"

"Umm… Shana?" asked Alyssa, sounding worried. Shana ignored her.

"You're so bothersome!" Shana exclaimed.

"Heh, is that the best you can come up with?" retorted Alex.

"Shana…" said Jonathan warily.

"Not now!" she said harshly. She looked up at what Jonathan and Alyssa were worried about. Her eyes went wide. Alex looked, and his jaw dropped. There, in the middle of the park, was tidal wave coming right toward them! Suddenly, they were all falling. In the midst of it all, they were knocked unconscious. (Shana's POV begins)

"Ugh…" I groaned holding my throbbing head.

"Hey! The small one's finally awake!" came out a voice. Small? Excuse me? I may be shorter than Jonathan, but I'm still taller than Alyssa and Alex! I looked around. Where am I? I was just at the park… I froze. The shorts I had been wearing were now long pants. My T-shirt was very baggy. I looked at myself. Instead of seeing my normal 12-year old body, I saw my 4-year old body! I looked around. Alyssa, Jonathan, and Alex were looking at me weirdly. I looked around some more and saw the Naruto characters! There they all were. Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, Hinata, Kiba, Akamaru, Shikamaru, Rock Lee, Tenten, Shino, Neji and Ino. (Chouji won't be here. Hey, it's a fanfic. I can do whatever I want.)

"Yeek!" I exclaimed, and immediately backed into a tree, or what I thought was one. I looked up and it was Kakashi-sensei. I started hyperventilating. Naruto characters. I'm surrounded by them. I'm short, and in my 4 year old body. WHAT IS HAPPENING?!?! I just couldn't take it anymore. I passed out. (Fainting is too girly.)

When I awoke, I found myself in a hospital bed. The room still filled with Naruto characters.

"Hey, look! She's awake!" exclaimed Naruto. I looked around. There were people like Ino, Sakura, Tenten, Hinata, Rock Lee, Kiba and Naruto who actually seemed interested for my well being. Then there were people like Sasuke, Shino, Shikamaru and Neji, who seemed like they were there because they were forced to. Looking around, I spotted Alyssa and signaled her for help.

"Umm… I think we should talk to her alone for a bit. The shock of meeting so many new people at one time may be too big for her." She said. Some nodded sympathetically while others, (you know who they are) didn't care. Once the door closed behind them I sighed.

"Okay. What in the world is going on?" I asked.

"Shana?" asked Jonathan warily. I nodded.

"Yes, in the flesh and blood. For some reason, I'm four freakin' years old!" I snapped.

"Yep. It's her." Said Alex.

"Oh shut up." I replied. Alyssa cut in.

"Well, we're in the Naruto world. And I have no idea how to get back." She said.

"You two are good in Math. Figure something out!" I said to Alex and Jonathan. I got out of the bed. They immediately started laughing. "What?" I asked.

"It's just you're really short…." Said Jonathan. I glared.

"Well, as far as they know, you're a 4-year old, so act like one." Said Alex.

"… Fine. That shouldn't be too hard." I replied. (Shana's POV ends)

"What's our story? Where should we say we came from?" asked Jonathan.

"Oh! You guys could say you were babysitting me!" Shana exclaimed.

"That would work…" said Alyssa. "Let's try to avoid their questions for now." We all nodded.

"Wow, we're actually in Naruto. Cool!" Shana said, they all whacked her upside the head with paper fans at the same time. "Ow…" she whined.

"Idiot! We can't tell them that they're an Anime/Manga!" hissed Alex.

"Whoops… okay, I got it now." They all walked outside of the hospital room. She smiled and acted stupid. Well, it wasn't really acting…. (Shana's POV begins)

"How are you feeling?" asked Sakura, kneeling down to my height.

"Poor thing…" sympathized Ino.

"Hn. She looks fine to me." Said Sasuke. Ignoring that comment, I fought back the urge to hit him and just smiled and looked cute.

"Are you hurt?" asked Tenten. I shook my head.

"Nuh-uh!" I said cutely. They all "Awwed"

"H-here." Said Hinata giving some medicine to Alyssa, "Just in c-case." Alyssa nodded her thanks. Suddenly, Alex found a problem. He whispered something to Jonathan, whose eyes widened. He nodded.

"Uh…. We're new to Konoha… and we don't really have a place to stay…" Alex scratched the back of his head. (Shana's POV ends)

Alyssa and Shana looked at each other, slightly panicky. They hadn't thought of this before.

"Y-you could stay in the Hyuuga manor." Offered Hinata. Neji looked down at Shana and his eyes narrowed. She quickly hid behind Ino.

"WAA!!!! NEJI'S SCARING ME!!!!" she whined, seeming VERY much like a 4-year old. Alyssa, Alex and Jonothan fell over anime-style. The Naruto characters all glared at Neji.

"She's just a child, Neji!" scolded Tenten. Rock Lee nodded.

"One of youth must not hurt more youthful youth!" he exclaimed. (A/N: Sorry, not good with his dialogue!) Everyone sweatdropped.

"It's alright. Neji won't hurt you." Said Ino sweetly. Shana was still hiding behind her. She slowly came out, only to come face to face with Naruto. A small grin appeared on her face.

"STARING CONTEST!" she yelled randomly.

Naruto blinked, surprised.

"Yay! I win!" clapped Shana happily. Alyssa slapped her forehead.

"_She doesn't need to act. She's already like this…"_ Thought Alex, Alyssa and Jonathan.

"So Hyuuga's house is cancelled out." Said Shikamaru as Neji still received a few glares, "Who else has room?" They all thought a moment.

"If you 2 guys don't mind sharing a room, and you 2 girls share a room, I've got room." Said Tenten.

"I'm fine with that." Said Jonathan.

"Sure." Said Alyssa.

"Perfect." Added Alex. They turned to Shana, but she was currently staring at Shikamaru.

"Whaddaya want, kid?" he asked. Kids were so troublesome.

"How do you get your hair to stay spiky like that?" she asked. Alyssa dragged Shana away and smiled politely.

"Excuse her, she does stuff like this all the time…" explained Alyssa.

"Yeah, she's not in her right mind, if you catch my drift." Said Alex. Shana glared.

"I do not have mental issues, Alex! I'm a perfectly normal human being with a healthy anatomical struct – MMPH!" Alyssa had covered Shana's mouth.

"Kids… They say the darnedest things!" she had a nervous smile, and through gritted teeth, she whispered, "Shut up! 4-year olds don't know about anatomy!" Only Shana could hear.

"…" (Naruto characters)

"Why don't we show you guys around the village?" suggested Kiba. They nodded.

"Ooh! Doggy!" Shana exclaimed, pointing at Akamaru. Kiba grinned as Akamaru barked.

"You wanna hold him?" She nodded. They set off into the village, oblivious to the trivialities that were now inevitable.

_**TQL: Please review!**_


End file.
